


Triple Drabble: Riding.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Riding kink, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Your grandfather the General insisted on giving me lessons, from time to time when I was down here. I can stay alive on a horse, but I don’t recall its being what you would call a sybaritic pleasure. More in the masochistic line.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Riding.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Illyan, Piotr insisted he learn to ride_.

The Count's trying to kill him. Simon's well-trained in information analysis and threat assessment, so he can say with confidence: _the Count is trying to kill him_.

Aral, damn him, does not seem convinced. "She's a horse, Simon," he says. "She's even a Barrayaran horse. I promise you that no Cetagandans had anything to do with her."

"It could save your life, boy," the Count rumbles at him. That's an improvement; in the early days, the Count would call him _Negri's folly_ in his hearing.

And now the Count's trying to kill him, and has gotten the Regent to go along with it. Simon's not winning this one.

He assesses the horse again.

His chip helpfully provides him with more information than he needs, thank you, about casualty and injury rates from horse-related accidents, and then decides to subject him to a full-immersive memory of him watching Aral dismount after a hard ride and then being pressed up against the stable wall and then pushed down onto his knees insistently, Aral's hands fumbling at his trousers and Simon barely getting him into his mouth before Aral lost all control, and the chip doesn't record sensory input, but that comes immediately through his natural memory to pluck out a harmony with the chip memory and damn all the Vor and their damn Vor perversions and their fixation on their horses. And their pet proles.

And damn Aral, too, because he's either a mind reader or merely thinking along the same lines as Simon, because he's covering a laugh, badly. Simon fears he might be blushing.

Aral exchanges a few quiet words with the Count and then turns the full force of his Vorkosigan charisma on Simon.

Oh, damn all the Vor. Simon takes a deep breath and mounts the murderous horse.


End file.
